An Unappealing Affair
by SmokinItDude
Summary: The awkward story between Lyndon "Nate" James and Jenna Mashall, as well as Emily Fields. (From friendship, to jealousy, to passion, to hate).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nate St. Germain came to Rosewood and became friends with Emily Fields. They coped over the loss of Maya St. Germain, who was Nate's cousin and Emily's ex-girlfriend, but girlfriend at the time of death. Since Emily was gay, Nate didn't make a move on her. However, he saw an attractive girl at a coffee shop named the Brew and decided to ask her out. Her name was Jenna Marshall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nate decided to ask Jenna out against Emily's wishes. Emily had a bad past with Jenna, but she couldn't talk about it with Nate unless she brought up a dark time where she and her friends stood by while Alison DiLaurentis blinded her unintentionally. The real prank was to explode the garage to get back at a past enemy Toby Cavanaugh who was now Emily's good friend, as well as the boyfriend of Spencer Hastings, who was a friend of Emily's.

Jenna and Nate had chemistry filled eye contact at the Brew, so Jenna accepted when Nate asked her out. The two went on their first date at the Apple Rose Grille, and it went well, much to Emily's dismay. She didn't want Nate to get hurt by dating Jenna.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nate and Jenna defined their relationship. They became an official couple, and Emily was distraught to hear. She was just Nate's friend, and nothing more (she had even rekindled her relationship Paige McCullers, a fellow swimmer on her team), but she still cared about him and didn't want him to get hurt.

Nate and Jenna's relationship was strong for the first few days, but then Emily spotted Nate giving Jenna a goodbye kiss at the Brew, and she grew angry. But, it wasn't a protective kind of angry! Emily was mad because she was jealous. For some reason, she felt like she was closer to Nate, and should have been the one to be kissing him. But, her new friend Cece Drake, the ex-girlfriend of Alison's older half brother Jason DiLaurentis, made her realize that she might have some feelings for him. She had to bottle it up, though, because Nate was with Jenna.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Paige noticed something was wrong with her girlfriend, but she didn't ask about it. Emily just wasn't answering her calls, texts, emails, and she was even avoiding her at school. Emily loved Paige, but her jealousy towards Nate was keeping her from staying faithful to Paige in her mind. She knew she wanted Nate somehow. She never thought she was bisexual, but it was just happening!

"Nate, sweetie!" Jenna exclaimed, kissing his lips again. It tore Emily inside to hear Jenna calling Nate all those sweet per names and kissing him. Emily didn't know what to do, she was so conflicted!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

One day, Emily bursted. She could not take it anymore! Her feelings for Nate had gone wild, and she was like one of those balloons just waiting to pop. Then one day, she did. She had originally invited Nate over with the intentions of talking to him only, but then she ended up doing something she felt was stupid... she kissed him. Emily Fields had just kissed Nate St. Germain while he had a girlfriend! She felt stupid for kissing Maya's male cousin after she passed away, but she couldn't help it. Nate had been attracting her. To her luck, Nate kissed back, but she still knew it was wrong because Jenna was his real girlfriend.

"Emily, you kissed me," Nate quietly said, smiling at her. He told her how much he had been wanting something romantic to happen with her, and Emily was happy for some reason. The whole time, Nate liked her back! But, she had to tell him that it couldn't happen because she was gay and had a girlfriend, and Nate was straight and also had a girlfriend. She couldn't tell Paige about the kiss, or they would break up. She liked Nate, but she didn't want things with Paige to end! Emily just couldn't decide what she wanted! Nate left her house in disappointment because she didn't want to have anything with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

One day, Nate and Emily were having coffee. He announced that he and Jenna had broken up last night, but he didn't say why. Emily wanted to break up with Paige to try out being bisexual with Nate, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She stayed with Paige romantically and just stayed friends with Nate. When Jenna entered the Brew, she totally ignored Nate and Emily. "she's being ice cold," Emily said. Nate shook his head and said, "Ignore it. I'll take care of her later."

But Emily was annoyed that Jenna was being a bitch to Nate. After Nate left the Brew, Emily marched towards Jenna angrily. "You bitch! Stop treating Nate like dirt! He's my friend!" Emily yelled. Jenna rolled her eyes and said, "Be careful who you get close to, Emily. I don't think you know him as well as you think you do." Emily snapped, "What's that supposed to mean, Jenna?" Jenna sighed and said, "I broke up with Nate because I... I think he may have killed Maya." Emily's eyes widened. Why would she believe Jenna, though?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emily chose to ignore what Jenna said about Nate. Why would Jenna ever tell the truth? She was lying about her blindness for a really long time, so Emily knew she was no honest person. Instead, she focused on understanding how she felt about Nate. She really did like Paige, but that attraction was slowly fading away. So, she made a decision... she was going to end things with Paige.

She broke up with Paige, which was not an easy thing to do. She knew Paige was crying when she walked away, but she knew leading her on would have been even worse. She wanted to try what she had with Nate out, and that's what she planned on doing.

So, she continued hanging out with Nate as a friend, and even told him that she broke up with Paige. Emily tried flirting with him a lot when they hung out, and Nate finally got an idea that she could like him. It seemed crazy because people always said she was only gay, and not bisexual, but he went for it and asked her out on a date. Emily had been waiting for that moment. She accepted Nate when he asked her out.


End file.
